Sniper Elite 4
Sniper Elite 4 'is the fourth installment of the Sniper Elite series. It is set in Italy. The main objective in the game, is to take out targets and sweep through missions. Plot In 1943 Karl Fairburne is sent to Italy, in order to save the country from the grip of Fascism. As well as that, Karl must stop the Axis forces from deploying a new weapon that could stop the allied resistance against the Axis Powers, before it even begins. And having to face the Italian resistance leader who distrusts the Allied forces, and a faceless enemy. ''Sniper Elite 4 is set in Italy in 1943, in the immediate aftermath of the events in Sniper Elite III. Upon learning about rumors of a new Nazi weapon, the Royal Navy sends a freighter, the ''Orchidea, ''(a captured Italian freighter, with the latest radio intersection technology) to the island of San Celini to investigate. The ship is quickly sunk by the new weapon – a radio guided anti-ship missile under the development of the Nazis. SOE sniper Karl Fairburne is sent to the island after the sinking and tasked with assassinating General Tobias Schmidt along with several other officers who oversaw the attack, filming it to use as propaganda. After eliminating Schmidt, Fairburne searches his corpse to find that the missiles are being made by the Nazi scientist Andreas Kessler, who is under the the protection of the brutal Nazi general Heinz Böhm, a high ranking Nazi general, whose reputation is well known, but the Allies have no idea what he looks like. Fairburne is sent to the village of Bitanti to find Sofia "Angel" Di Rocco, leader of the local Partisan resistance group, by OSS agent Jack Weaver. Distrustful of the OSS who allowed her father to be kidnapped by the Nazis, the Angel enlists Fairburne to destroy a railway gun at Regelino Viaduct in order to prove himself and convince the group to join forces. After blowing up the viaduct and destroying the gun, Fairburne is sent to investigate a dockyard, and learns that the Nazis are using the dockyard to ship the weapon's guidance system. Fairburne sabotages the search lights, and the anti-aircraft guns and calls in a bombing raid to destroy the dockyard. Upon learning the Sicilian Mafia were helping to disrupt operations at the dockyard to slow down the shipment of the weapon parts, Fairburne meets with kingpin Salavatore Dinelli who agrees to provide additional assistance after eliminating Piero Capo, leader of the local Black Brigade. Distrustful of the Mafia's intentions, the Partisans are reluctant to maintain the alliance. However when an OSS informant, Major Hans Dorfmann, reveals that Kessler is at the Maggazeno Facility where the missiles are being assembled. Fairburne infiltrates the facility to kidnap Kessler and steal his research notes, along with sabotaging the facilities vital components. On interrogation, Kessler tells the Angel, that her father is still alive, prompting the Partisans to depart to launch a full assault the town of Giovi Fiorini. When Fairburne interrogates Kessler alone, he learns that he is dying, and as a result is of no use to the Nazis or the Allies, and the information he gave to the Angel was a lie, in order to lure the Partisans into a trap. Fairburne and Weaver use the opportunity to find Böhm's confidant Major Klaus Rothbauer, who is in Giovi Fiorini. Fairburne departs to Giovi Fiorini and eliminates Rothbauer, but in the ensuing battle the results in the Partisans being massacred, and the Angel presumed dead. However Fairburne after killing Rothbauer, had also infiltrated his bunker, and stole the secret contents in the safe. Gathered intelligence allows the OSS to discover Böhm is aware of Operation Avalanche and has the constructed missiles sent to his fortress at Allagra, intends to inflict enough damage on the fleet to prevent the invasion of Italy from being a success and attempting to kill General Dwight Eisenhower, supreme commander of the Allied forces. Fairburne after getting passage to Allagra by Dinelli, infiltrates the base, disabling any missiles he finds, and sabotages anything vital to ensure nothing can be salvaged. Fairburne also gathers any important documents he can find. As he attempts to call in a bombing raid on the facility, Fairburne gets held by Dorfmann, who appears with a captured Angel, revealing himself to be Böhm. When he explains all Fairburnes have been in vain, and that he will personally will kill Eisenhower, the Angel causes a distraction to allow Fairburne to escape. Böhm executes Angel and quickly departs to his plane, intending to take off and personally carry out the attack on Eisenhower's ship. Fairburne gives chase and succeeds in shooting out the plane's engines before it can take off, destroying the plane and killing Böhm just as the Allied bombers arrive to destroy the base. In the aftermath of the incident, the Allied fleet invades Italy, and the British eighth army and US 5th army pushes through the German defenses. The Angel may have died, but the spark she ignited inspired the Italians to fight back, and causes the Allies to advance further into mainland Italy due to this. Fairburne goes on to say how the path to Rome would be treacherous, and it would be another year, before the Allies finally break through the "Gothic Line". Fairburne and Weaver rendezvous back at the town of Bitanti, Weaver goes on to Fairburne how the "townsfolk" had been the ones to liberate the town. The two go on to talk on how they were "utterly expendable", unlike Kessler, who was going to be "squeezed for his knowledge, by the Allies. Weaver offers Karl a place in OSS, as he has shown to be qualified to join, Fairburne replies, that he'll think about it. Weaver agrees but warns "we've got a war to win." and Weaver drives off with Kessler, leaving, while Karl looks on at the Italian statue fountain of an angel. Mission List * San Celini * Bitanti Village * Regilino Viaduct * Lorino Dockyard * Abrunza Monastery * Magazzeno Facility * Giovi Fiori Mansion * Allagra Fortress * Target Führer (DLC) * Deathstorm Part 1 Inception (DLC) * Deathstorm Part 2 Infiltration (DLC) * Deathstorm Part 3 Obliteration (DLC) Gameplay Sniper Elite 4 maintains its signature X-Ray Kill Cam, and expands upon it. It is no longer restricted to Sniper Kills, now being triggered by Melee and Explosive kills, showing shrapnel impaling the victim. As well as this, there are more environmental take downs, with players being able to shoot support beams from underneath platforms that enemies are standing on. A new feature being added is Scope Zeroing, which allows the player to set the center of the cross hairs in order to aim straight, and not need to compensate for distance or wind. Sniper Elite also adds more diverse traversal mechanics, such as climbing and shimmying on ledges to stay out of the enemy line of sight. Stealth take downs can now be performed whilst hanging from ledges. Marking enemies through binoculars has the additional function of giving biographies on enemy soldiers. This makes some of them seem more sympathetic and others seem more vile, as a way to make players more selective when killing enemies. Sniper Elite 4 also adds a more detailed map than it's predecessor. Characters * Karl Fairburne Allies * Jack Weaver * Sofia "Angel" Di Rocco * Salavatore Dinelli * Lucio Baptiste * Giancarlo * Mafioso * Harry Hawker * Roza Petrovona (DLC) * Parisian Fighter * American Military Police * British Commando (DLC) * Camoflaged Commando (DLC) Targets * Heinz Böhm * Andreas Kessler * Tobias Schmidt * Klaus Rothbauer * Piero Capo * Gino Laterza * Adolf Hitler (DLC) * Wilhelm Bosch (DLC) * Antonello Galvani (DLC) * Viktor Habermann (DLC) * Joseph Wernicke (DLC) * Edmund Hänel (DLC) * Siegfried Kehrer (DLC) Enemies * Italian Private * Italian Black Shirt soldier * Italian Sergeant * Italian Officer * Italian Sniper (DLC) * German Private * German Engineer * Jäger * Support Jäger * German Sergeant * German Officer * German Sniper * German Radio Operator * German Spotter * German Kriegsmarine Officer (DLC) * German Scientist (DLC) * German Overseer * German Faust Trooper * German Kriegsmarine Sailor (DLC) * German Brigadier General * German Cameraman * German Kriegsmarine Engineer (DLC) * Valkyrie Jäger (DLC) * Valkyrie Support Jäger (DLC) * Valkyrie Officer (DLC) * Valkyrie Sniper (DLC) * Valkyrie Spotter (DLC) * Valkyrie Faust Trooper (DLC) Weapons '''Rifles * Springfield 1903 * Gewehr 43 * Kar98K * Lee Enfield No. 4 * Carcano * Mosin Nagant * Mannnlicher M1895 * Delisle Carbine(DLC) * M1 carbine (DLC) * M1 Garand (DLC) * Ross Mk3 (DLC) * Swedish Mauser (DLC) * Winchester 1895 (DLC) * SVT-38(SVT-40) (DLC) Sub-machine-guns *Thompson M1A1 *MP40 *FNAB 43 *MAB 38 *M3 Grease Gun (DLC) *Beretta OVP m1918 (DLC) *Sten mkII (DLC) *PPSH 41 (DLC) Assault rifles *MKb 42(STG-44) *FG-42 Shotguns *Trenchgun *Drilling shotgun (DLC) Handguns *M1911 *Welrod *M1934 *AP 38 *Webley VI *Luger P08 *HDM (DLC) *Army Pistol 38 *Nagant m1918 (DLC) * Walther PPK(DLC) * TT-33 (DLC) Rocket launchers *Panzerfaust *Neunfaust R1 (DLC: Death Storm Part 2 & 3) Other info the ppsh,sten and doble-barreled shotgun were seen in 101 trailer Multiplayer In Sniper Elite 4, the are different ways you can play online. One of those ways is playing multiplayer matches. There are lots of game modes to play. -Team Distance King -Two teams; Red and Blue, fight on a map and to win, your team has to have the longest shot distance that kills the enemy. -Distance King -Free for all to kill enemies. Whoever has the longest shot kill, wins. Remember, everyone is a target. Co-Op There are three missions for Co-Op. Playing Co-Op missions gets you a lot of XP. I once ranked up 2 ranks from a overwatch mission. -Campain -Complete Campain missions with a partner and gain Experience Points. -Survival -Battle waves of enemies with up to three partners. -Overwatch -a Sniper and Spotter. The Spotter tags enemies and completes objectives, while the Sniper kills targets the Spotter has tagged. Trophies and Achievements Platinum Trophy-Win all other trophies to take your place as the world's greatest sniper. (PS4 Only) The end of the beginning-Complete Mission 1 We shall fight on the beaches-Complete Mission 2 No compromise is possible-Complete Mission 3 Set Europe ablaze!- Complete Mission 4 We shall not fail or falter-Complete Mission 5 Never, never, never give up-'''Complete Mission 6 '''Plans are nothing; planning is everything-Complete Mission 7 Success is not final- Complete Mission 8 Compounding Your Success-Complete Overwatch 1 Train, Set and Match-Complete Overwatch 2 A Most Singular Expert-Master a single weapon The Pistol Pro-100 Kills with a Pistol The Secondary Specialist-250 Kills with a Secondary Weapon Rockin' the Rifle-500 Kills with a Rifle I See You!-Fully Target Focus 100 times Everything by Halves-Complete 50% of all Secondary Objectives in the Main Campaign Following Orders-Complete all Secondary Objectives in the Main Campaign Keeping Your Distance-Total kill distance of 100 Kilometers Ambush King-Kill 100 enemies with traps Are You Insane?- Complete the entire main campaign on Authentic difficulty Deadshot Demon- Complete the entire main campaign on Sniper Elite difficulty Masterful Marksman-Complete the entire campaign on Marksman difficulty Mission Possible-Complete the entire campaign on Cadet difficulty The Nutcracker-Sweet!-Incapacitate an enemy, then shoot them in the testicles The Organ Grinder-Get at least one killshot on every organ Dirty Tactics-Kill an enemy via booby trap Demolition Fan-Satchel Charge 25 manned vehicles/ pillboxes / pantherturms Fire and Brimstone-Kill 5 enemies with a single artillery strike Sniper Interrupted-Kill 5 Snipers before they see you The Path of Most Resistance-Destroy the plane using a Bolt-Action Rifle Mother Knows Best-Complete all Mother Hen's secondary missions in the main game Weaver's Warrior-Complete all OSS Secondary Objectives in the main campaign Challenge Accepted-Complete all challenges in a single mission Variety is the Slice of Death-Get a kill with every weapon Silent But Deadly-Kill 100 enemies with suppressed ammo Still Ain't Got Time to Bleed-Complete a single player mission without using a Medkit or Bandage On Yer Head, Son-Kill enemies with 3 different environmental drop kills My Rifle is MY Best Friend-Complete a main campaign mission with rifle kills only The Collector-Collect all Last Letters, Letters From Home, and Letters To Home in the main game Master-At-Arms-Fully master a rifle, secondary weapon, and pistol A Bird in the Hand...-Shoot all Stone eagles Greatest Hits-Find all sniper reports Dogface-Reach character level 5 Jarhead-Reach character level 25 Veteran-Reach character level 50 Gotta Cap 'em All-Kill one of each infantry type Survival of the Fittest-Complete all waves in a survival session Competitive Nature-Complete at least one match in each mode Channel Charger-Take control of the enemy help radio and capture it with just seconds remaining The Best of the Best of the Best-Complete the entire main campaign on Authentic difficulty with no manual saves Locations The Game is set in Italy, with locales such as coastal towns, and mountainous forests visited. Videos Category:Games